My little Pony: Revenge of the Ice Princess
by vhdc1234
Summary: A new evil has awaken and the elements of harmony are not strong enough to defeat it. Will they find a way to stop this before they get frozen forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I had a really weird dream last night so i decided to write it down and turn it into a fanficion. Enjoy.**

* * *

Twilight sparkle walked into her library. It was a cold and restless night. She shivered as she went inside and closed the door behind her. She took off her scarf and hanged it on a rack. She sat down in front of a bookcase to pick out a good book. Then, a book caught the alicorn's eye. A book she never seen before. It was a sky blue book with the picure of a snowflake on it. But what really stood out was the tittle, _The Rule of the Ice Princess._

"Hmm, I wonder what this is about." Twilight wondered. She open the book and began reading.

_Many centries ago, in the land of Equestria. There lived ice creatures with hearts as cold as their snow. These creatures can call forth ice and snow with a single twich of their fingers. These creatures all lived under the icy fist of the ice princess. Her heart makes to ice and snow she commands feel like a hot summer day. She never showed mercy because she never had any. She almost took control of Equestria. But 6 fillies defeted her, and sadly, at the cost of their own lives. These fillies were known as heros. Shining Pear the Earth pony, Silent Breeze the unicorn, Blazing Heart the pegasus, Sunset the unicorn, Shimmering star the Earth pony, and Lightning sky Pegasus. Together they created a power strong enough to incase the ice princess in ice for 1000 years. Their friendship was stronger than anything Equestria has ever seen. The were the old bearers of the Elements of Harmony, and Celestia's prized pupils. Thier story was told for many years, but the story says that on the 1000th aniversiry that the Ice Princess' prison will shatter, and she will bring forth a forever lasting winter. Unless the Elemets of harmony can succeed again._

_Shining Pear- Element of Honesty_

_Blazing Heart- Element of Kindness_

_Sunset- Element of Laughter_

_Shimmering star- Element of Generosity_

_Lighting sky- Element of loyalty_

_Silent Breeze- Element of magic_

Twilight finished reading with a shocked look on her face. She read it over again. She cheaked the date of the book. She was more shocked to find that it was written almost 1000 years ago. Which ment…

"SPIKE" she hollered. The baby dragon ran down the stairs to find Twilight hipervenalating. Spike rushed over to her.

"Twilight, what's wrong? You don't look to good." Spike said. Twilight grabbed a quill, ink, and a clean scroll. She shoved them at Spike and told him to take a letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have just found a book that tells about this pony named the Ice Princess. It says that on the 1000th anniversiry her Ice prison will shatter and she will bring a forever lasting winter. And by my calculations that that anniversiry will be this Wensday. What shall we do? Should we gather the Elements of harmony?_

_Your fellow Princess, Twilight Sparkle._

Spike sended the letter and almost instently a new scroll apeered.

_My Faithful student Twilight Sparkle,_

_This is more urgent than I thought. The Ice Princess is a crule soul that is even more powerful than me.I don't think The Elements would work anymore on her. We need to warn everypony. I will send a charriot that will take you and your friends to Canterlot. Hopfully we can defeat her and bring peace to the land._

_Your fellow princess, __ Princess Celestia._

When Twilight read this, her heart almost stopped. The elements of harmony were the most powerful magic that Equestria ever had. Spike read the letter and got the same reaction as Twilight. He ran around the room. Twilight ran out and headed for Sweet Apple Acers. There she found Applejack buck the last apples of the season. Before she Applejack had time to protest, Twilight shoved the letter in her face. The time Applejack finished reading she had a look of worried plastered on her face.

"A monster the Elements of Harmony can't defeat. What are we going to do." Asked Applejack.

"I don't know Applejack. We can't use the Elements of Harmony. What can we do?" Twilight said.

"We have to warn the others." With that they set out for Ponyvile.

* * *

**This is a really short chapter, but my mind went dry. I need some help. Review_._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I don't feel like writing so I'm just going to skip to Wednesday. Enjoy.**

* * *

Wednesday came and it was colder that anything anypony has ever lived. 25 degreaser below 0. The Elements of Harmony were sitting inside the library, waiting for the attack.

"What da y'all think will happen Twilight?" Applejack asked. Twilight shrugged. Then, the wind started to blow. It blew harder and harder. The windows flew open. And outside was an alicorn. Her coat was light blew. Her mane was pure white. And she was as tall as Celestia. She was the Ice Princess.

"Citizens of Ponyvile. It is I, Equestria's true Princess. I am the Ice Princess, Shattered Ice. But you may only address me as Princess of Equestria." A scream cut her of. The scream belonged to none other than Sweetie Belle. Ice Princess caught a look at her. She grinned evilly.

"You there. Why are you not bowing down to your Princess?" Sweetie Belle then said something that she would soon regret.

"You're not the Princess. Celestia and Luna are."

"Ohh. Those weak foals. Let me show you what happened." She lit up her horn and a picture showed up out of nowhere. There were the Princesses fighting the Ice princess.

* * *

_Princess Celestia charged at the Ice Princess. She shot a beam but Ice deflected it. She absorbed the beam in her horn and shot it back. It hit Celestia square in the chest. She fell down hard. Luna charge next. She threw a blue beam, but the same thing happened. Ice Princess laughed. She used her magic to make the two Princesses stand up._

_"Now you will see what it was like to be frozen for 1000 years, Celestia. And you Luna, you already lived what I had to go through. But you will get the same treatment. Any last requests?"_

_"At least let us say our last goodbye to our little ponies. Please leave them be." said Luna. _

_"Will do. I will say goodbye for you. Now its time for you to freeze for all eternity. You first Luna. And Celestia, I suggest you watch, but you don't have a choice." She used her magic to force Celestia to watch as Luna slowly froze from her hoofs to her horn. (like the three leaders froze in Hearth warming eve, but more close to the body.)  
_

_"Your turn, Celestia." Celestia's hoofs started to freeze. It didn't take long for the ice to reach the tip of her horn. Ice Princess laughed evilly._

* * *

Everypony watched in shock. The Princesses were defeated. Sweetie Belle stared at the memory.

"Now what were you saying about me not being the new Princess." Sweetie Belle was frozen in fear.

"But as you're princess, I will show some mercy. I will not kill you. Instead you shall do time in my version of a Jail." She shot a beam at Sweetie Belle. Her hoofs started to freeze, but very very slowly.

"Uhh. I used to much magic on the Princesess."

"SWEETIE BELLE! UNHAND MY SISTER YOU MONSTER!" Rarity screamed. Ice Princess looked at Rarity. The ice was now at Sweetie Belle's neck.

"RARITY GET BA-" the ice covered Sweetie Belle's mouth. It covered the rest of her horn then stopped. Sweetie Belle was frozen solid. Rarity gallopped to her sister's side. Sweetie Belle's mouth was still opened.

"Don't worry. She can sill hear and see everything that is going around her. But she just can't move." She lifted Sweetie Belle to a big cage and set her down inside. Rarity started to shed tears. Her little sister was frozen solid and she couldn't do anything about it. Rarity ran back inside. The others ran to her side.

"Rarity, are you ok?" asked Twilight. Rarity shook her head no.

"Let use the Elements of harmony now. She's at her weakest now." said Rainbow. The mane 6 stood out on the balcony. They charged up the elements and fired. Ice Princess watched as the rainbow headed twords her. But at the last second she grabbed the rainbow and froze it, which caused the mane 6 to fall to the ground. They landed with a thud. Ice Princess laughed.

"Foals. Did you really think that you could defeat me with those things again. I learned how to deflect them. I will let you go this one time, but you will work as my personal slaves until further notice. But first," She took of the elements from each of them. She laughed evilly. The mane six watched in defeat. Ice Princess froze the elements in ice and put them away. She shot a beam and six ice chains appered on each of the mane six's necks.

"I love being evil. Nopony can stop me." she laughed evilly.

* * *

**Well that was it. See ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I found a really cute picture of a pony ice princess. She doesn't look like my OC, but who cares. I just typed up on Google, _My little Pony Ice_**_ **princess**._**It's the one that looks like a my little pony character.**

* * *

Ice Princess laughed evily. She Stomped her hoof on the ground causing it to crack. A castle emerged from the ground. It was made completely of ice.

"Now, my little ponies. Witness as your precious elements of harmony get destroyed. Or mabey even get disharmonized. COME ON OUT MY CHILDREN!" Ice princess yelled. Figures started to emerge from behind her. They were ponies. Fillies. The old wielders of the elements of harmony. They were alive.

"Are they-" Twilight yelled before being inturrupted by the ice princess.

"-The old wielders if the elements of harmony? Yes they are. But I made them better. They only listen to me now. Because I disharmonized them. I took their lives from them, and filled their bodies with hatred. Not a drop of harmony lives in them. GO MY CHILDREN, ARREST ANYPONY WHO STANDS IN MY WAY."

"Yes my Queen." the fillies said in sync. For the first time Twilight noticed their eyes where glowing blue. Everypony ran indoors. Almost everypony. Scootaloo and applebloom stayed out.

"Scootaloo, Applebloom. Get inside." Twilight yelled. But they stayed.

"Give us back out friend." yelled Scootaloo. Ice princess stared at them.

"YOU DARE ORDER ME AROUND." she yelled.

"Give 'er back ya monster. We ain't scared of ya." yelled Applebloom. The old elements tackled them. They pinned the two CMC members to the ground. The two unicorns touched their horns to the CMCs head and they froze instently.

"APPLEBLOOM." shouted Applejack.

"SCOOTALOO." shouted Rainbow Dash. The old elements tossed them in the cage with sweetie belle. Ice princess laughed evily.

"Now that that's done. Time to take care of you 6. I need new minnions. You will do. Starting with you. The element of kindness." She pointed at Fluttershy. Fluttershy let out an 'eep'. Ice princess unlocked her chains and carried her inside the castle. The other 5 followed along with the old elements. Ice princess led them to a room. In the middle was a circle with many chains. Fluttershy struggled to get away, but the old elements pushed her to the middle of the room. Ice princess told them to let go. She chained Fluttershy's hoofs and neck. Fluttershy was crying hard. Each tear froze on the way down. The circle Fluttershy was standing on lit up. It sent blue lightning that entered her body. It was draining her of her life and energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH." Fluttershy screamed in pain. She fell down. The lighning acted like a vacume. It painfully drained her life drained from her eyes as they glowed blue. Her tears kept flowing. It burned like fire. Then, her spirit went out and a new spirit came in. She stopped screaming. she had a sinister smile on her face. Ice princess unchained her and told her to go to her post.

"What did you do to her?" yelled Rainbow.

"I stole her soul. Your element isn't there anymore. Her kindness has been replaced by cruelty. " For the first tim, Rainbow showed fear.

"Who's next? How about you. The element of honesty." She pointed at a heartbroken Applejack. She tried to back up. The old elements ripped her old chains off and clipped the new ones on. Applejack tried to break them, but it was no use. The circle lit up again. The same thing happened to her as it did to Fluttershy. This happened to all the elements. Rarity went, then Pinky pie (Whose hair went flat.) Then Rainbow, and finally Twilight. But, before she could become deharmonized, the lightning faded. Her eyes still glowed blue, but she had her old mind. This could work for her.

"Go to your post outside the gates." Ice princess ordered. Twilight gallopped to the gates. Fluttershy was there too. She held a grim frown. Her color was fading. Her glowing blue eyes showed no emotion. Twilight couln't believe that this was her old friend. She couldn't belive that they lost.


End file.
